A Lenda da Grana Perdida
by AKSxHID
Summary: O que aconteceria se a Akatsuki passasse por uma crise financeia, e fosse atrás de uma certa grana, em uma certa caverna? è.é Nossa primeira Fic, mas não nos mate ToT
1. A Lenda da Grana Perdida

**Estamos Falidos? O.O**

Era um belo dia na caverninha da Akatsuki . Os pássaros cantavam, o sol brilhava e ouvia-se o som da cachoeira cair sobre as a mais absoluta tranquilidade. ... Reinava? O.o

Hidan: TOBI !!! DEVOLVA A PORRA DA MINHA FOICE,SEU VIADO Ò0Ó

Tobi: *Correndo do Hidan* Não Hidan-Sempai !! Não bate no Tobi!! Tobi is a good boy !! T_X

Deidara: * Vendo o especial do dia 11 de setembro * CALEM A BOCA! ASSIM EU NÃO CONSIGO VER TV , UN !! Ò.\)

Konan: * Que passava por ali * PEEIIN !!! Manda eles pararem de correr pela casa !! Vão acabar quebrando o meu aparelho de jantar de porcelana !! PEEIIN !!! Ò.Ó

Itachi: * Lendo jornal * Idiotas ú/.\u

Sasori: * Lendo uma revista sobre Marionetes * u.u

Kakuzu: * Aparece correndo feito um louco na sala * ESTAMOS FALIDOS !!! \º0º/

Akas: NANI !!?? O.O

Kakuzu: My money ToT

Pein: Como assim falidos !!??A gente não tinha grana sobrando?! Explicações,já! Ò:Ó

Hidan : * Parando de estrangular o Tobi * Como é que é Kakuzu ?! Você era cheio da grana !! Gastou a porra toda do dinheiro em um puteiro , foi ?? Ò.Ó

Todos: ¬¬

Kakuzu: Claro que não porra ú.u

Pein: E agora o que vamos fazer ?? Ô:Ô

Kakuzu: Tive uma idéia o/

Todos: Qual ? O.O

Kakuzu: Eu sei de uma lenda de uma caverna, onde tem uma grana escondida *-*

Itachi: Mais é só uma lenda -/.\-

Pein:FODA-SE Ò:Ó É tudo o que a gente pode fazer! * Pensando em quem mandar pra essa missão * Já sei o/ * Olhando na direção do Hidan, Deidara e Itachi*

Sasori: * Passa a página da revista * u.u'

Hidan, Deidara e Itachi : A GENTE !!?? O.O O.\) O/.\O

Pein: Sim vocês ù:ú

Hidan: Mais que porra, porque eu? Ò.Ó

Pein: Porque vocês estão enchendo o saco de todo mundo ù:ú

Deidara: Mais eu to quieto, un! ù\)

Pein: Por enquanto, porque daqui a pouco você vai começar a me irritar explodindo tudo ¬:¬

Deidara: ¬.\)

Pein: ¬:¬

Deidara: ¬.\)

Pein: ¬:¬

Deidara: ¬.\)

Konan Já chega Ò.Ó

Pein: Vocês vão e ponto final ù:ú

Itachi: Porque eu? -/.\-

Pein: Pra você tomar conta desses dois energúmenos ¬:¬

Hidan e Deidara: Ò.Ó9

E eles foram em direção ao local onde Kakuzu lhes falou...


	2. Chegando a Caverna

Na Caverna, estava tudo escuro, quando de repente, alguém resolve falar...

Hidan: Porra, eu não enxergo no escuro não,viu ? ¬¬

Itachi: Peraí aí que eu vou acender aquela tocha u/.\u *Andava em direção à tocha,quando é surpreendido por uma bola de fogo* O/.\O

???¹:Katon:Goukakuyu no Jutsu

Itachi: *Desvia do fogo*Essa foi por pouco ú/.\u*pega a tocha do chão e a acende*

???¹ : Merda errei ¬¬'

???² : Porra mais tu é ruim pra caralho,hein? Ò.Ó

???¹ : Tá com algum problema comigo ? Ò.O9

???² : Tô,a sua mira é péssima ò.ó

???³ : Gente não briguem Ó.Ò Nosso alvo são eles ú.u *aponta para os Akas*

Akas: A GENTE ?! O.O O/.\O O.\)

???¹ : Akane,você pega o cara da foice ú.u

Akane: Porque eu, Kaoru? O.o

Kaoru: Porque você é a única de nós que tem uma espada, e isso pode parar a foice dele ¬¬

Akane: Aaah que bom ._.

Kaoru: SAIREN !!! Ò.Ó

Sairen: Hai O.O7

Kaoru: Você ataca o loiro e eu cuido do moreno Ò/.\Ó9 *olhar de psicopata*

Deidara: PERAÍ! Porque a gente vai lutar, un ? Ô.\)

Hidan: É mesmo u.u Porque porra? Ò.Ó

Sairen: Vocês estão atrás da tal grana, não estão? u.u

Itachi: Estamos ú/.\u

Akane: Pois é, a gente também :D

Kaoru: Por isso a gente vai lutar ;D

Deidara: Sendo assim eu luto, un :B

Todos: ¬¬'

Akane: *Olhando os três á sua frente* Merda ù.u

Sairen: O que foi ? Õ.O

Akane: Ei,você!! ù.u* olha para Hidan*

Hidan: O que foi,porra ? ù.u

Akane: Eu cuido de você depois, agora eu quero falar com ele *aponta para Itachi*

Itachi: Comigo?! Õ/.\O

Akane: Vocês são da Akatsuki, não são ? u.u

Deidara: Só agora que você percebeu, un ? ¬.\)

Akane: Eu devo entender isso como um sim ? ¬¬

Deidara: Entenda como quiser,um ¬.\)

Sairen: Pior que é mesmo

Kaoru: Agora a gente vai ter que ter cuidado redobrado u.u

Akane: Ainda mais com ele *Aponta pra Itachi*

Itachi: Você cismou com a minha cara, não foi ? Ò/.\O

Akane: Cismei sim, Uchiha u.u

Todos NANI?! O.O

Kaoru: U-uchiha?! Eu vou ter que lutar com um Uchiha ? *fica branca* º-º

Sairen: Você que escolheu, agora agüenta :B

Kaoru: Você não está ajudando ¬¬

Itachi: Como você sabe que eu sou um Uchiha ? Tá um breu só aqui dentro! Ô/.\Ô

Akane: Simples. Os únicos que possuem Sharingan são os Uchiha. E eu vi o seu quando você aproximou a tocha do seu rosto. Lerdão ù.ú

Kaoru e Sairen : *Olham rapidamente para Itachi* Õ.O

Hidan: Você por acaso é detetive? Ô.o

Akane: Não,mas eu observo muito as pessoas,e sei que vou ganhar de você muito fácil ù.ú

Hidan: COMO É ?! Ò.Ó9

Akane: Você não tem cara de ser muito inteligente u.u

Deidara: Nisso você tem razão, un u.\)

Hidan: ¬¬'

Sairen: Os outros são de Konoha como a gente ?

Itachi: Como a gente? Ô/.\Ô

Kaoru: Sim, nós somos de Konoha *Aponta para sua bandana* u.u

Sairen: E também somos criminosas Rank S como vocês :B

Hidan: FUDEU O.O

Akane: Kaoru,agora que já sabemos que ele é um Uchiha,temos que ter cuidado com o Sharingan dele. E ele também usa fogo, como você. ù.u

Kaoru: Eu sei ù.u

Sairen: E o que fazer a respeito dele? *aponta para Hidan*

Akane: *Olha ele de cima a baixo*

Hidan: O que foi gostou? ;D

Akane: Você é o Hidan?

Hidan: Sou sim,porque ? Õ.o

Akane: É.Realmente tem que ser eu pra lutar com ele. Aaah já ia me esquecendo. Não deixem ele arranhar vocês nem de leve ù.u

Sairen: Porque ? O.O

Kaoru: Porque se não ele te mata û.u

Sairen: Porque a foice dele tem veneno? Ô.o

Kaoru: Não, ele faz um ritual que te mata só com uma gota de sangue sua. ù.ú

Sairen: Aaah que bom ._.

Hidan: Merda ¬¬

Sairen: Vocês sabem as habilidades dos adversários de vocês, mais e o meu? O_o'

Kaoru: Eu lembro o que ele faz, mas não lembro o nome dele ù.u

Sairen: E o que ele faz? o_o

Kaoru: Explode as coisas n.n'

Sairen: O-O

Akane: O nome dele é Deidara. ú.u

Deidara: Vocês sabem mais da gente do que nós mesmos, un O_\)

Itachi: É mesmo O/_\O

Hidan: Vai dizer que vocês sabem também a cor das nossas cuecas? Õ.O

Todos: ¬¬'

Hidan: O que foi ? Ó.Ò

Akane: Me recuso a responder isso -.-

Kaoru: Chega de enrolar e vamos lutar logo Ò.Ó9

Todos: ÉÉ Ò.Ó9

To be continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º0º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º0º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º0º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º0º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º0º~~~~~~~~~~

Oi Gente 8D, aqui é a Kaoru \o\

Segundo capitulo da fic saindo do forno ^^ Esperamos que vocês estejam curtindo a história. E por favor, gostando ou não, dixem reviews, para podermos trazer o terceiro capitulo ^^ ( Deixa eu explica melhor: SEM REVIEWS, SEM TERCEIRO CAPITULO Òwó9.)

Bye~bye~


	3. E a luta começa!

Kaoru: Bom, vamos acabar logo com isso Ò.ó9

Itachi: Veremos quem vai acabar com quem Ò/.\Ó

Kaoru: " Melhor eu não usar nenhuma habilidade minha por enquanto... primeiro vou estudar esse Uchiha Aí"

Itachi: "Se eu usar alguma habilidade agora, ela vai saber exatamente quais são os meus ataques. Melhor deixar que ela se mostre primeiro"

...

Kaoru e Itachi : * parados*

Kaoru: Ouw! Vai se mexer não?! Ò.Ó'' mexe, desgraçado ¬¬"

Itachi: Não. Primeiro as damas u/_\ú " dá pra andar logo ou ta dificil? ¬¬"

Akane: * observando a 'luta' com cara de tédio* Essa luta vai render... AAAH! O.O *é atacada por Hidan* PORRA! PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?! Não se ataca uma pessoa quando ela esta distraída Ò.Ó

Hidan: Morra!* olhar sádico*

Akane:Já que você quer assim ... * saca a espada*

Hidan: Bela espada. Mas ela não vai te ajudar a ganhar de eu u.u

Akane: Ganhar de mim, idiota ¬¬' " oh cara burro..."

Hidan: Vou bem que você já sabe u.u * sorriso de 'Eu sou foda' *

Akane: Puta merda , vai ser burro assim lá na casa do caralho ¬¬

Hidan: Quem aqui é burro?! Ò.ó9

Deidara: Não to vendo mais nenhum aqui, un u.\)

Hidan: Não se mete, Barbie Terrorista ù.u Ganha a sua luta que eu ganho a minha ¬¬

Deidara:Barbie Terrorista ?! Ora seu...! AAAAAAAAAAAH! x_\)* é acertado por um soco e sai voando* Mais quem?! Você, un ?! Ò.\)

Sairen: 1º Regra do campo de batalha: Nunca dê as costas para o inimigo. Aliás, me desculpe, eu realmente não queria ter que de dar uma surra ^^

Deidara: Agora você me deixou nervoso, un! ò.\)

Hidan: Ui, a bicha ta estressada xD- desvia da espada de Akane- " essa passou perto " O.O

Deidara: Bem feito! Quase que você perde a cabeça por tomar conta da minha vida,un! * Leva outro socão de Sairen * AAAH! Certo, agora chega , un! ò.\)

Sairen: * Prepara pra dar ouro soco,mas para * Onnw, que passarinho bonitinho *o* *Olhando pro pássaro de argila que estava em seu ombro* Kawaii *u*

Deidara: "MUAHAHAHA" Katsu! \Ò.\)/

CABOOOOOM! *efeito podre de algo explodindo*

Deidara: MUAHAHAHAHA! CONTEMPLE MINHA ARTE SUPREMA! \ºO\)/

Sairen: *Tostada* Que babaquice ¬¬

Kaoru: Sairen! O.O Ah...ela ta bem... ^^'

Itachi: Dá pra se concentrar na nossa luta , por favor? ù/.\ú

Hidan: Que luta ? '-'

Itachi: Morra , Albino Masoquista! Ò/.\ò9

Hidan: O que !? Ò.Ó *Desvia da espada de Akane* Repita! * desvia* Uchiha * desvia* Desgraçado! *É acertado* x.x

Akane: Acertei \o\

Sairen: Ai ai, Loirinho...sua sorte acabou è.é

Deidara: MUAHAHAH!! Hã ? õ.\)

Sairen: Doton: Ganban Kyuu ( caixão de pedra)

Deidara: *Preso pelo Ganban Kyuu* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ME TIREM DAAQUII! D:

Sairen: Um a menos è.é *Se vira para ir embora, quando...*

Deidara: KATSU! *Explode o Ganban Kyuu* \Ò.\)/

Sairen: Merda ¬¬

Hidan: EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ !!! NINGUEM ACERTA MEU CORPO SIMETRICAMENTE PERFEITO E SAI ILESO! \Ò0Ó/ *Sacudindo a foice*

Akane: Aham -.-

Kaoru: AAAAAH! CHEGA, CANSEI DE TE ESTUDAR UCHIHA, VC NÃO SE MEXE! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Então me ataca primeiro, oras. ù/.\ú

Kaoru: Não precisa dizer duas vezes! *Parte pra cima dele*

Itachi: "Hehe, ela caiu direitinho è/.\é"

Hidan: Eu vou te matar, garota ! Ò.Ó9

Akane: Quero ver *Se prepara para desviar*

Câmera Lenta On-

Itachi saca uma Kunai para acertar Kaoru que vinha em sua direção e ela se abaixa, levantando os longos cabelos. Nesse momento, Akane, que estava atrás dela, pula para desviar do ataque de Hidan, que acerta o cabelo de Kaoru com a Foice. (uffa O.O)

Câmera Lenta Off-

Itachi: Ô/.\Ô

Hidan: *Cara sádica, sacudindo a foice*

Saien e Akane: Ô.Ô

Deidara: "Cri , Cri , Cri , Cri ..."

Kaoru: Meu...cabelo... º-º -petrifica-

To be continued...


	4. A caverna vai a baixo part1

Kaoru: OLHA O QUE VC FEZ COM O MEU CABELO, SEU IDIOTA! \TOT/

Hidan: Ninguém mandou ficar na minha frente û.u

Sairen: " isso vai acabar mal º-º''

Akane: " Kaoru trata o cabelo dela melhor do que a nos... Hidan já era è.é''

Deidara:Hidan, seu babaca, un! Você só cortou o cabelo dela! Era pra mata-la! Ò.\)

Kaoru: * aura maligna* EU VOU ABACAR COM VOCÊ è.é * começa a espancar Hidan*

Hidan: SOCORRO! X.X

Itachi: Ei...essa luta...era minha ./_\.

Akane: Kaoru, esse era meu oponente ._.

Kaoru: * ignora e cotinua espancando Hidan*

Akane: * olha para Itachi* vamos ficar no vácuo? .-.

Itachi: Claro que não ù/.\u

Akane: Beleza! * parte pra cima dele*

Deidara: Ainda não acabamos,um è.\) KATSU! \Ò0\)

Sairen: * desvia por pouco* O.O'

Deidara: Não tente desviar! KATSU KATSU! KATSU! KATSU! KATSU! KATSU!! \Ò0\)( ele deve estar pensando que ta em Bagdá ._.)

Kaoru:* para de espancar Hidan para tomar fôlego. E começar tudo de novo* Ainda não acabou! Vai pagar cara por tosar meu cabelo! \T0T/

Hidan:*literalmente 'moído'* x.x

Akane: * para de lutar com Itachi* você já espancou o _meu_ adversário demais. Deixa que _eu_ termino o serviço ¬¬

Kaoru: Nãao!! EU AINDA QUERO VINGANÇA! Ò0Ó

Akane: Vingança com o que? Com os restos dele? --'

Kaoru: Se só tem os restos, só falta queimar è.é

Hidan: * acorda do nada* Opa, queimar o caralho! Já falei que não tenho culpa por cortar seu cabelo, porra! Ò.Ó

Kaoru: Eu estava superando! D:

Hidan/ Akane: ¬¬'

Kaoru: ¬¬ Tá, Tá, cadê o Uchiha? Vou ter que descontar toda minha raiva e frustração nele ù.ú

Akane: Tá ali, oh * aponta para um Itachi caído, com a cara roxa, roupa dilacerada e alguns dentes quebrados*

Kaoru: O.O

Akane: ^^'

Hidan: * Com medo demais para fazer qualquer expressão*

Kaoru: Você fez esse estrago todo em 5 min?! Como?! O.O

Akane: Prefiro não comentar u.u

Kaoru: --'

Sairen: SAAAI DA FRENTEEEE!!!! \O0O/*correndo dos explosivos que Deidara jogava freneticamente*

Todos: õ.o * Entendendo a situação* O.O

Deidara: *Cara de maníaco* KATSU! KATSU! KATSU! KATSU! KATSU! \Ò0\)/

Hidan: E la vai a loira fazer merda! Ò.Ó

O resto: *correndo, tentando se salvar*

Deidara: KATSU! Ò.\)/ * joga mais uma bomba e acerta uma rachadura da caverna*

Rachadura: * começa a ficar maior, maior, maior...*

Hidan: Eu disse ¬¬ AHHH! O.O

_Nesse momento, a caverna começa a tremer_

Todos:AAAAHHHHH!!! \O\*correndo freneticamente*

_Durante a maratona, digo, correria, um pedaço do teto começa a cair_

Hidan,Itachi e Deidara: O.O O/.\O O.\)

Câmera lenta On:

Itachi: * Sai correndo para pegar Kaoru a tempo*

Hidan: * Destroi um pedaço do teto com a foice,puxa Akane e corre*

Deidara: * Sai correndo para pegar Sairen,mas tropeça, cai em cima dela e os dois saem rolando no chão* ( ¬¬')

To be Continued...


	5. A Caverna vai a baixo part2

Hidan:*Com os braços cruzados encostado na parede, encarando Akane*

Akane: x.x *desmaiada*

Hidan: Não vai acordar hoje não, caralho? ¬¬'

Akane: x.x*continua desmaiada*

Hidan:* Começa a sacudir Akane pelos ombros* ACORDA LOGO, PORRA!

Akane:*Acorda assustada* AHH! * Soco na cara de Hidan*

Hidan: * Voa em direção a parede* XoX"

Kaoru: * Sentada em cima de uma pedra com cara de tédio* ¬¬'

Itachi: ...Não!...não...Orochimaru, tire as mãos do meu corpo perfeito!...*delirando*

Kaoru: O.O *assustada*

Itachi: Não, meu corpo,não!

Kaoru: o.o...palhaçada ¬¬'

Itachi: Não! * delirando*(ainda ¬¬)

Kaoru: *Indo em direção a ele* Acorda, Uchiha ù.u''

Itachi: . . .

Kaoru: UCHIHA! Ò.Ó9 * chuta as costelas dele*

Itachi: *Dá um pulo* Não OROCHIMARU! O/.\O'* perbece que Orochimaru não estava lá* Ah...você e/.\e'

Kaoru: Eu mereço -.-'

Deidara: * Desmaiado em cima de Sairen*

Sairen:*Levanta a mão e sem querer para nas costas de Deidara*

Deidara:* Geme* Não, Danna,un!

Sairen:* Acorda na hora* O.O* Começa a levantar devagar*

Deidara: * Agarra Sairen* Não,Danna! Fica, un!

Sairen: O_O

Deidara: *Abre os olhos* Danna, quando foi que seu cabelo cresceu tanto,un? o.\)

Sairen: Me larga! E quem é essa tal de "Danna"? ò.ó

Deidara: * Ainda segurando* Não é ela, é ele, um o.\)

Sairen: o.o...HOMEM! x.x * Desmaia de novo*

Deidara: Só porque eu falei Danna,un? ô.\)

Akane: * Tenta levantar, mas seu tornozelo dói* Ai, não D:

Hidan: * Ainda zonzo devido ao socão* Que que foi agora,porra? x.ó

Akane: Nada! ò.ó* Tenta levantar e cai* merda ò.o

Hidan: * Mas só me faltava isso, jashin! x.x* O que houve? Tá bêbada? ¬¬

Akane: Não to bêbada! * Se levanta e sai pulando com o pé esquerdo* ¬¬'

Hidan: -.-... Quer ajuda? ¬¬

Akane: Não preciso da sua ajuda! ù_u

Hidan: Então tá u_u* Vai em direção ao meio da caverna e repara que parte do teto havia caído, cobrindo a saída* Que merda, vamos ter que dar a volta ù.u * aponta para um túnel escuro*

Akane: Eu que não vou entrar nesse túnel com você! ò///ó

Hidan: AHH, VOCÊ VAI, SIM! Ò.Ó

Akane: NÃO VOU!

Hidan: Prefere ficar aqui com esse tornozelo todo fudido? ò.ó

Akane: ¬¬*Pensa um pouco* Prefiro ficar aqui. Não consigo até até lá ù.ú

Hidan:Se esse é o problema...* Pega ela e joga nos ombros* u.u

Akane: O-o que você tá fazendo, infeliz? Ficou maluco!* Começa a bater nas costas dele*

Hidan: Cala a boca, porra ¬¬. E PARA DE ME BATAR! Ò0O/

Akane:* Fica com medo* tá .-.

Hidan e Akane: * Entram no túnel*

Itachi: Bem... vamos andando. ù/.\u

Kaoru: E como pretende fazer isso, gênio? ¬¬* Aponta para a pedra enorme que tapava a saída*

Itachi: É só um contratempo. Mas _eu_ vou dar um jeito u/.\u* Junta as mãos*

Kaoru: Tá pensando em derreter a pedra? o.o

Itachi:* Estala os dedos* Não, vamos dar a volta por aquele túnel u/.\û

Kaoru: ¬¬'

Kaoru/Itachi: *Adentram o túnel*

Deidara: * Vai para perto de Sairen* Er... você tá bem,un? o.\)

Sairen* Delirando* Danna...homem...gay... x.x

Deidara: Ah, tá bem, un 8) * Cara de paisagem*

Sairen: Gay....gay....GAY! \Ò0Ó/* Acorda e dá um pulo*

Deidara: Eita,un o.\)"

Sairen: * Espumando pela boca* VAMOS EMBORA! Ò¬Ó/* Entra no túnel*

Deidara: Tá bom, un! O.\) * Entra no túnel, tropeça, cai em cima dela e os dois saem rolando(de novo -.-)*

Sairen: MAS QUE MANIA! \Ò0Ó/

Deidara: É-é que tá escuro º-º

Sairen: CLARO! VOCÊ FICA COM ESSA DROGA DESSA FRANJA TAPANDO O OLHO! Ò0Ó

Deidara: * Vira macho* Droga, não! Eu hidrato o meu cabelo uma vez por semana! Ò.\)

Sairen: Tinha que ser viado! ò.o

Deidara: Eu não sou viado!

Sairen: É sim!

Deidara: Não sou!

Sairen: É viado até que me prove o contrario! Ò.Ó

Deidara: Tá aqui sua prova è.\)* Agarra e beija Sairen*

Sairen: O.O * para de resistir*

Deidara/Sairen: * No maior amasso* (enquanto os outros se fodem eles se pegam ¬¬)

Akane: Me solta D:

Hidan: Não ù_u E CALA A PORRA DA BOCA ò.ó

Akane: Não manda eu calar a boca! ò.ó

Hidan: Eu mando sim! ò.o E você para de*tropeça,joga Akane no chão e cai em cima dela* me bater o///o'

Akane: o////o

Hidan: o////o

Akane: o////o

Hidan: Er....então? o///o'

Akane: É, então? o///o

Hidan: O que vamos fazer agora? o//o

Akane: Eu acho que você poderia sair de cima de mim, pra começar o///o'

Hidan: Sabe o que é? Eu não to afim... e.e * segura a cintura dela e lhe dá um beijo*

Akane:* Beija ele também*

Itachi:: * Andando na frente de Kaoru* ù/.\ú

Kaoru: * Bem atrás* ¬¬* Passa a frente dele* ù.u

Itachi: ò/.\ó* Passa a frente dela*

Kaoru: è.é* Passa ele de novo*

Itachi/Kaoru: QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? Ò/.\Ó Ò.Ó * param de frente um para o outro*

Itachi/Kaoru: PARA DE REPETIR O QUE EU DIGO!

Itachi/Kaoru: AAAH! \Ò/0\Ó/ \Ò0Ó/

Itachi: Sua mãe não te ensinou a não repetir um Uchiha? ò/.\ó

Kaoru: Ela nem teve chance! Matei ela antes! ò.ó

- Musica brega ao fundo-

Itachi: M-Matou?o/.\o

Kaoru: Não, tava zoando û.u

-Musica brega para de tocar-

Itachi: ¬¬

Kaoru: .-.

Itachi: Pensei que fossemos iguais nesse quesito o/-\o

Kaoru: Palhaçada ¬¬

Itachi: Que seja ù/.\u Ta achando que é melhor do que eu?

Kaoru: Qualquer um é melhor do que você. Você matou o seu clã ._.

Itachi: Eu tive os meus motivos, droga! \Ò/.\Ó/* Sai andando e mete a cara na parede* x/.\x

Kaoru: Uchiha? o.o * vai em direção a ele*

Itachi: To bem! Eu to bem! x/.\Ó* Levanta o rosto e fica bem próximo ao de Kaoru* o/.\o

Kaoru: o.o

Itachi: o/.\o

Kaoru: * Vira o rosto*... Vamos? ù.ú

Itachi: * Levanta e fecha a cara* Vamos ù/.\u'

To be continued...


	6. A caverna vai abaixo part3

Hidan/Akane : *Param de se beijar*

Hidan : *Apoiado em Akane* Ta quente aqui , né ? Acho que vou tirar a capa...e.e

Akane : VOCÊ VAI FAZER O QUE ? O.O

Hidan : Tirar a capa ;D

Akane : NEM PENSE NISSO O.O

Hidan : Já pensei ;D *Levanta,começa a abrir a capa e vai em direção a ela*

Akane : NÃO CHEGA PERTO DE MIM O.O *Levanta e começa a sair mancando pela caverna*

Hidan : Nossa você vai conseguir fugir muito ¬¬'

Akane : AAAAAAAAAAAAH D:

Hidan : Não adianta , ninguém vai te ouvir ¬¬' *Começa a correr atrás dela * Vem cá , vem ;D

Akane : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH D:

- Do outro lado da caverna-

Itachi/Kaoru : VOCÊ OUVIU ISSO ? O/.\O O.O

Deidara/Sairen : *Se soltam* OUVIU ? O.\) O.O

Sairen : Eu conheço essa voz ._.'

Kaoru : AKANE ;O

Itachi : ./-\.

Deidara : 8) * Cara de paisagem*

Kaoru : É A AKANE ;O

Sairen : KAORU , KAORU É VOCÊ ? .-.

Kaoru : SIM ! SAIREN ? ;O

Sairen : Você ta trás da parede ? .-.

Kaoru : Não, to dentro dela ¬¬

Deidara : Oh não , un ;O

Sairen : Cala a boca loiro ¬¬

Itachi : Vamos socar a parede dos dois lados pra ver se ela quebra. ù/.\ú

Sairen : Aaaah então deixa comigo ;D *Da um socão e quebra a parede toda*

Deidara : °-°

Kaoru/Itachi : O.O O/.\O

Sairen : Oi gente ;D *Olha para Akane e Hidan do outro lado da caverna * °-°

Akane : * Com o susto, para de correr*O.O

Hidan : *Continua correndo,esbarra em Akane e cai em cima dela (De novo ¬¬')

Geral : °-°

Akane/Hidan : O.O

Geral : °-°

Akane/Hidan : O.O

Itachi *Percebe que Hidan estava sem a capa* Hidan o que você ta fazendo sem a capa ? o/.\o'

Hidan : Não é da sua conta Uchiha Ò.Ó*Levanta e estende a mão para Akane levantar* Vem logo ù.u

Akane : Calma porra Ò.O * Dá a mão pra ele,levanta e sai mancando* u_u'

Sairen/Kaoru : O_O'

Deidara : O que você fez com ela , un ? O.\)

Itachi : Até alejou a garota o/.\o'

Akane : *Toda descabelada e suja da terra do chão da caverna* QUE FOI ? Ò.O

Pessoal : Nada não ._.'

Akane : OLHA SÓ, DESGRAÇADO, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO Ò.Ó* Brigando com Hidan*

Hidan : EU NÃO FIZ NADA QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUISESSE U.U

Todos : ;O

Akane : QUE EU NÃO QUISESSE ? Õ.O VOCÊ SUBIU EM MIM , ME PRENDEU NO CHÃO E VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA QUE EU NÃO QUISESSE, NÉ ? Ò.Ó

Deidara : Iiiih se revelou ;O

Kaoru : *Cochicha para Sairen*

Sairen : *Sussurrando* Ok e.e

Hidan : CLARO QUE VOCÊ QUIS , SE NÃO EU NÃO TERIA FEITO !

Kaoru : * Faz umas posições de mãos *

Akane : EU NÃO QUIS ! E VOCÊ É UM FILHO DA ...

Akane/Sairen/Kaoru : *Desaparecem com o jutsu de Kaoru*

Hidan : COMO É QUE É ? EU SOU UM QUE ? FALA PORRA \ÒoÓ/ Cadê você ? .-. * Procura debaixo de uma pedra* Iiih caralho, sumiu ._.

Itachi ô/.\ô

Deidara : 8) *Cara de paisagem*

Hidan : Porra sumiram D:

Itachi : *Pensa em Kaoru * Já vai tarde ! ò/.\ó *Revoltado*

Deidara : Sairen...*Deprime no cantinho* T.\)

Itachi : Ah não comecem . Elas foram um atraso de vida , tentaram nos matar , levaram nossa grana e agora vamos ter que volta pra Akatsuki de mãos vazias e ouvir esculachos do Pein ! ò/.\ó *Ainda revoltado*

Hidan : Pelo visto não rolou nada entre você e aquela garota que eu tosei o cabelo , ne´? e.e

Itachi : NÃO ! Ò/.\Ó

Hidan : Sabia. Ta azedo , azedo... e.e

Itachi : Argh ! Vamos voltar logo pra Akatsuki ¬¬'

Deidara : *Em posição fetal* Sairen...Sairen... D:

Hidan : Vem , vamos logo Deidara ¬¬ *Sai arrastando Deidara pela gola da capa*

Deidara : ;O

Itachi : Eu quero só ver o esporro que o Pein vai dar na gente Ò/.\O

Hidan : Itachi fica calmo ._.'

Itachi : Como é que eu vou ficar calmo se deu tudo errado ? Ò/.\O

Hidan : Você ta muito estressado, precisa relaxar u.u

Deidara : 8)

Itachi : RELAXAR ? Ò/.\O Aquela garota só me tirou do sério ò/.\ó

Hidan : Eu acho que você ta falando isso só porque você não pegou ela ;D

Itachi : Aaaah e você pegou a outra né ? ¬¬

Deidara : Eu acho que sim , porque a garota saiu até mancando , un .-.

Hidan : Isso não foi culpa minha u.u Quando a pedra caiu ela torceu o tornozelo u.u

Deidara : E eu acho que você se aproveitou dela , un ;D A garota ficou até descabelada , un O.\) Houve algo a mais , un ? ;9

Hidan : Não é da sua conta loira ù.u E você ta falando tanto e o que houve entre você e a outra garota ? ;D

Deidara : O nome dela é Sairen , un ù/\)

Hidan : Já sabe até o nome dela ;D

Deidara : ù/\)

Hidan : Ai , ai ...Só você, Uchiha, que não se deu bem u.u

Itachi : ¬¬'

Hidan : Parece que a garota não gostou muito do senhor Uchiha Itachi ;D

Itachi : ¬¬' *Deixa eles pra trás e vai na frente*

Deidara : Iiih se revoltou , un O.\)

Hidan : Deixa ele u.u *Seguem Itachi*

-Voltando a parte que elas sumiram-

Akane : PUTA \ÒoÓ/ * Percebe que Hidan não estava ali* Ué ? Cadê ele ? .-.

Kaoru : Eu tirei a gente de lá com meu jutsu , já que a gente já tinha a grana u.u

Akane : Porra...Podia ter me deixado terminar \ÒoÓ/

Sairen : Mas sua discussão com ele não ia dar em nada .-.

Akane : FODA-SE ! E minha moral , como é que fica ? \ÒoÓ/ *Espumando pela boca*

Kaoru : Que se dane a sua moral , a gente já tem a grana , não dá pra ficar feliz só com isso ? ¬¬

Akaen : você sabe que não ¬¬

Kaoru : ¬¬

Akane : ¬¬

Kaoru : ¬¬

Sairen : Putz -.-'

Kaoru : Eu sei porque você queria ficar lá ;D

Akane : Sabe ? Então foi porque ? ¬¬

Kaoru : Porque você tá doidinha por ele ;D

Akane : Calúnia u.u

Kaoru : Aham , sei ¬¬' Cara olha como você ta õ.o *Aponta pra Akane que estava toda descabelada , suja e suada*

Akane : Não to vendo nada demais u.u

Sairen : Ele te deixou até mancando .-.

Akane : Isso não foi ele u.u Aaah foi ele sim .-. Mas foi quando a gente tava fugindo da pedra u.u

Kaoru : Você finge que engana e a gente finge que acredita e.e

Akane : Aaah , mas a Sairen também teve seus momentos Ò.O

Sairen : EU ? Ò.Ó

Akane : Sim, você Ò.O

Kaoru : *Se aproxima de Sairen e pega um fio de cabelo loiro do ombro dela * Acho que isso aqui é prova mais do que suficiente , não ? è.e

Sairen : É nylon °-°

Akane : É CABELO Ò.Ó

Sairen : Não sei de onde isso veio °-°

Kaoru : Da cabeça oca daquele loiro u.u

Akane : Viu ? Ta vendo só ? Não foi só eu que fiz merda \Ò.Ó/

Kaoru : A verdade é que as duas tem ficha suja . A única que não fez nada fui eu u.u

Akane : Aham , e eu vou acreditar que não aconteceu nada entre você e o Uchiha ¬¬'

Kaoru : Mais não houve ù.u

Sairen : Depois falam que o Deidara é Gay .-.

Kaoru : OO Uchiha _não_ é gay ¬¬

Akane : Huuum , ta até defendendo ;D

Kaoru : ÒoÓ * Espumando pela boca*

Sairen : Então porque não aconteceu nada ? .-.

Kaoru : Porque eu não quis nada com ele u.u *Pensa um pouco* Peraí é impressão minha ou vocês tão admitindo que houve alguma coisa com eles ? ;D

Sairen : O/O

Akane : Eu não disse nada disso ¬¬

Kaoru : Akane você nem precisa dizer nada , tá na cara que aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês ¬¬

Akane : ù.u E agora o que a gente vai fazer com a grana ? u.u

Kaoru : Gastar , oras ¬¬

Akane : Com o que , gênio ? ¬¬

Kaoru : Com o que quisermos , gênio ¬¬

Akane : Vamos parando com a ironia ¬¬

Kaoru : Você que começou ¬¬

Sairen : CHEGA DISSO Ò.O

Akane/Kaoru : è.é

Sairen : Por favor ? ^^'

Akane/Kaoru : è.é

Sairen : Eeer ...A-Akane deixa eu dar um olhada no seu tornozelo ? ^^'

Akane : Hai , hai e.e

Sairen :. *Analisando o tornozelo de Akane* Ò.O

Akane ; Que cara é essa ? O.O

Sairen : Nada não ...Só fico imaginando o que houve com seu tornozelo è.e

Akane : Já disse uma pedra caiu nele .-.

Kaoru : É. Uma pedra chamada Hidan e.e

Akane : Não se mete Ò.O

Kaoru : Só pensei alto Ò.O

Akane : Pense mais baixo Ò.O

Kaoru : Aaah vá pra...

Sairen : QUIETAS Ò.Ó

Akane : *Fica muda * °-°

Kaoru : *Engole a língua * ._.

Sairen : Se eu ouvir as duas discutindo de novo , eu prendo vocês numa rocha e só vão sair de lá quando encontrarem seus fosseis ! ÒoÓ

Akane/Kaoru : °-°

Sairen : Estamos entendidas ? Ò.O

Akane/Kaoru : Hai °-°

Sairen :Bom ...*Usa jutsu de cura no tornozelo de Akane * Pronto u.u

Akane : Meu tornozelo *o*

Kaoru : Ipê , ipê , urra \¬¬/

Akane : ò.ó

Sairen : Ò.Ó

Akane/Kaoru : ^^"

- Na Akatsuki –

Pein : Deixa ver se eu entendi : vocês somem por 4 dias , apanham de garotinhas novatas..*É interrompido*

Hidan : Novatas nada , elas são assassinas profissionais ù.u

Pein : CALA A BOCA Ò:Ó/

Hidan : ._.

Pein : Não interessa se vocês apanharam de garotas ou hamsters , o que interessa é que vocês voltaram sem o que foram buscar: A GRANA ! Seus cães inúteis e incompetentes ! Antes eu tivesse mandado o Tobi fazer esse serviço Ò:Ó

Itachi : Puxa saco do chefe è/.\e

Pein : CALADO ÒoÓ

Itachi : ù/.\u

Deidara : Pein-Sama , a culpa não foi nossa. Aquelas garotas chegaram na caverna e pegaram a grana antes da gente,unó.\)

Pein : E porque vocês não mataram elas ? Ò:O

Hidan/Deidara : .-.

Itachi : Eu tentei matar uma ù/.\u Só que o Hidan e o Deidara...e.e

Pein : O HIDAN E O DEIDARA ? ÒoÓ

Itachi : Bem...eu acho que eles não queriam matá-las e/.\e

Pein : COMO ASSIM NÃO QUERIAM MATÁ-LAS ? Ò:Ó *Já perdendo a paciência*

Itachi : Eu não sei...Mais eu tive a impressão de que houve algo a mais entre eles dois e as garotas e/.\e

Pein : *Surtando* EU MANDO VOCÊS PRA UMA MISSÃO E VOCÊS FICAM FAZENDO O QUE ? Õ.O NAMORANDO ? \ÒoÓ/

Deidara : Mas..mas ó.\)

Pein : NADA DE "MAS" Ò:Ó

Hidan : Foram elas que abusaram da gente .-.

Pein : ¬:¬'

Itachi : Aham sei ¬¬ E foi a garota que machucou o próprio tornozelo e tirou sua capa? ¬¬

Hidan : Foi isso mesmo , eu fui abusado D:

Pein : Você ainda tava sem a capa Hidan ? Ò:O

Hidan : Ó.Ò

Pein : E você Deidara , o que fez ? Ò:O

Deidara : Eu não fiz nada , un u.\)

Itachi : Não ? e/.\e * Chega perto de Deidara e tira um pontinho brilhante do cabelo dele * Então o que é isso ?

Hidan : Purpurina. Quem sabe a loira não esqueceu de limpar a maquiagem de Drag Queen u.u

Deidara : Drag Queen é a tua mãe , un Ò.\)

Hidan : Não põe o nome da minha santa mãezinha no meio loira Ò.Ó

Pein : Quietos ! Itachi , o que é isso ? ¬:¬

Itachi : Um brinco , deve ser da garota que o Deidara tava de amasso u/.\u

Deidara : É Sairen , un Ò.\)

Itachi : Tanto faz ¬¬

Pein : Deidara...VOCÊ TEM UM BRINDO DE UMA MULHER PRESO NO SEU CABELO E AINDA SABE O NOME DELA \ÒoÓ/

Itachi : Eu disse u/.\u

Deidara : Traidor , un ¬¬'

Hidan : É do Deidara você pode provar , Itachi , mas eu quero ver provar que eu tive alguma coisa com a Akane u.u

Pein : Ah , não ? ¬:¬

Hidan : Não u.u

Itachi : Cmo é mesmo o nome dela ? Akene ?

Hidan : É AKANE , SEU DESGRAÇADO \Ò.Ó/

Itachi : ¬¬

Pein : Não teve nada com ela , né ? ¬:¬

Hidan : Só porque eu sei o nome dela não significa que eu tive alguma coisa com ela ¬¬'

Itachi : Ela beija bem ? ¬¬

Hidan : Oh se beija ;D Iiih falei merda .-.

Pein : Já ouvi demais , SUMAM DAQUI \ÒoÓ/

Hidan/Deidara : *Saem rápido da sala* .-.

Itachi : *Sai da sala com cara de convencido * u/.\u


End file.
